


[瓜鸟]巴塞罗那之夜

by zzwaxinoa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzwaxinoa/pseuds/zzwaxinoa
Summary: 瓜鸟abo设定，双方无妻





	[瓜鸟]巴塞罗那之夜

该死的国家德比，该死的西班牙足协，该死的发情期。  
穆里尼奥艰难地吞吐着嘴的性器，Alpha值息秦在车里浓烈得像化不开似的,一寸一寸压过他的皮肤,叫嚣着要他臣服。  
不久前结束了比赛，巴萨一球小胜。坐在替补席的穆里尼奥刚刚结束了和主帅的拥抱，就被匆匆赶来的瓜迪奥拉拽进了球员通道。他还没来得抗议些什么,就闻到一股清冽的男士香水味——是瓜迪奥拉的信息素。然后他突然意识到:他发情了。不从什么时候开始,Omega甜蜜的信息素若有若无地飘散在空气中，如果不是有alpha信息素的衬托，就连他自己都发现不了。  
方才还几欲发作的小翻译噤声了，穆里尼奥膘了一眼板着脸的瓜迪奥拉,乖乖任由他把自己拉到一边。

瓜迪奥拉心里很不爽,任何一个alpha看到自己的Omega发情了还呆在一群alpha，beta之间,都会觉得不爽。他在开车回家的路上一言不发。而穆里尼奥也不说一个字,自尊心让他不愿意做先低头的那个，尤其是在面对瓜迪奥拉的情况下。但这次毕竟是他的不对,他也不是那  
种死不认错的人,偶尔服软也可以看做情趣。  
穆里尼奥想了想，不再压抑自己的信息素，熏衣草的香味索绕在车内，无声地撩拨着身边的alpha。瓜迪奥拉握住方向盘的手猛地一紧，虽然依旧没理他，但鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆却坦率地回应了他的勾引。  
葡萄牙舔了一下嘴唇,他为接下来要发生的事感到兴奋。  
所幸他们已经把车开进了自家车库，穆里尼奥也就免了野战的风险。他刚解开安全带准备下车，就被扯住头发拉了回来。葡萄牙人吃痛，乖乖顺着瓜迪奥拉的力道把头凑近对方还束缚在裤子中的阴茎。  
口交，这是穆里尼奥一向拒绝的戏码,从他和瓜迪奥拉交往到现在,西班牙人一次都没有得逞过。而今晚，当瓜迪奥拉明显示意他让他做口活时,穆里尼奥挣扎了一下，感觉到按头的力度逐渐加重,明显是不会轻易放弃后也就屈服了。  
算了，本来就是自己哄他，牺牲一下没什么。  
扒下球裤,凑去试探性地舔一下，穆里尼奥感受到抓着他头发的力度徙然加大,alpha的信息素爆炸，那股子男士香水味儿越来越浓冽，让他忍不住收缩了一下后穴，挤出一大滩温热的液体。葡萄牙人的口活显然比不上他冷嘲热讽的本事。穆里尼奥一开始只是浅浅地将瓜由奥拉性器的头部含在嘴里，像在思考什么重要的战术布置一般紧皱眉头，小心翼翼地用舌尖碰了一下龟头，又像是被上面腥咸的味道给吓到了似的快速缩回。下次再来的时侯就大胆多了，不光是鬼头，连柱身都偶然会得到临幸。他尽力用手去撸动含不下的部分，默许瓜迪奥拉缓缓地挺动腰身来配合他的吞吐。没有经验的0mega深浅不一地舔弄着嘴里玩意儿，好几次不小心舔得太深，给瓜迪奥拉做了个实打实的深喉,生理性的干呕反而让喉部收缩，取悦了alpha。他甚至无可避免的不懂去用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿，在又一次不小心咬到瓜迪奥拉后被他轻轻抓住头发抬起头。  
“咳,咳咳.....现不要评价我的技术,好吗。”穆里尼奥咳出刚刚不小心咽下的些许前液。那一点水渍在深色的球裤上格外显眼。  
“好吧，实际上我只是想说，何塞你真可爱。”眼看葡萄牙人快要炸了，瓜迪奥垃果断凑上去给了他一个黏黏糊糊的吻。  
好吧，男人果然都用下半身思考的动物。感觉到瓜迪奥拉的心情明显在一次(或许半次?)口交之后好转了不少，穆里尼奥的小性子又回来了。他推了推想要压过来办正事的瓜迪奥拉，哑声说道:“滚回床上去，我他妈可不想明天去洗车的时候被工作人员嘲笑。”瓜迪奥拉无奈，只得老老实实地把穆里尼奥打横抱抱起，挺着勃起的阴茎走上二楼，穆里尼奥难得乖顺地把脸埋在他怀里，右手食指轻轻在巴萨中场的锁骨上画圈,他垂下眼帘，小刷子一样的睫毛时不时颤抖几下,不知道在想些什么。

0mega的身体构造简直是为了性爱而生的。  
瓜迪奥拉扯下穆里尼奥的长裤，手指还没有顶到最里面就被肠肉的湿润惊到了,葡萄牙人显然忍得很辛苦，后穴湿淋淋的好像已经被他内射过一样。看来今晚已经不需要更多的润滑  
了。他想着，伸长手臂从床头柜里摸出一个避孕套，刚准备拆开就被脾气暴躁的Omega不耐烦地挥手打掉了。  
“不许戴那玩意儿，我要你直接进来。“穆里尼奥皱着眉头,尽力打开自己的腿，好让那个西班牙把完全勃起的性器抵在他的穴口,一点一点塞进去,直到完全嵌入,瓜迪奥拉叹谓了一声，把爱人的两条腿袈到臂弯上，穆里尼奥自然地攀上他的肩膀，低声呻吟。  
其实他们两个的恋情是不被看好的，穆里奥太骄傲,也足够有野心，而瓜迪奥拉也不是什么温柔贤惠的alpha。两个人之间的兼容性太差，让人看不到未来的可能。  
可是他们他妈的就是在一起了。  
巴萨的中场核心在床上的风格和在球场上一样tiki-taka式的传控让他无沦何时都显得游刃有余。正如此刻，明明知道身下人的敏感点在哪,他也选择不去侵犯它，甚至故意避开Omega的生殖腔，次次顶上别的地方。  
该死的传控，该死的艺术足球，该死的何塞普·瓜迪奥拉！  
后穴终于等来能填满它的东西,却迟迟得不到他所想要的那种畅快琳漓的性爱,崇尚防反的穆里尼奥最看不惯现在西班牙人还故作冷静的做派，明显这个坏心眼的球员是准备把他磨到水光淋漓，无力反抗。于是他在慢节奏中猛地收紧后穴，让瓜迪奥拉的动作艰难起来。  
瓜迪奥拉皱眉,葡萄牙人的肠道热热软软的，不地吮吸他的阴茎。和他在一起很久后穆里尼奥的床上技术明显提升了不少，一阵不规律的收缩差让他交代在这里。  
好吧，得给他来一次快攻。某个西班牙人咬牙切齿地想道。  
穆里尼奥正为自己刚刚的所做所为洋洋得意,猝不及防被爱人贯穿生殖腔顶中宫口，突如其来的快感让他愣了一瞬。正是这小小的失误让他丢掉了自己的节奏。巴萨中场不肯放掉这一线机会。他加快了抽插的频率，把穴口的媚肉都带出来几分，暗红的肠肉被磨擦得水肿，像几朵盛开在雪上的红梅。他基至次次顶到生殖腔口顶得穆里尼奥浑身发软，生殖腔完全打开，一大股带着他体温的液体喷淋到瓜迪奥拉的龟头上------他潮吹了。  
然而这场性爱还远远没有结束，这还没有九十分钟呢,更不用提补时和加时赛了。  
穆里尼奥刚刚经历了一次高潮，现在连用腿夹住瓜迪奥拉的腰都做不到。而瓜迪奥拉却还兴奋着，但也记得稍微停下来等爱人平复一会，这才径直操进他的生殖腔,只是他钟爱的另一个主场，是他灵魂的摇篮和独享，这个狭窄的小穴只会给他一个人鼓掌，涌出丰富的汁水犒劳他一个人。  
令人毛骨悚然的快感。  
穆里尼奥大脑一片空白，生殖腔这么精贵的地方被毫不留情地操弄，爽到他十指止不住地揪着身下的床卑,后被瓜迪奥拉抓住，与他十指相扣。  
“何塞，我爱你。”  
穆里尼奥扣着瓜迪奥拉的手指一顿，因情欲而朦胧的双眼在恋人脸上聚焦，又下移至与瓜迪奥拉十指相扣的右手上。不何时被套上无名指的戒指没有过多的花纹，却让日后被称为狂人的穆里尼奥鼻子一酸,红了眼眶。这枚指坏仿佛是什么镇定剂，让他那颗自从和瓜迪奥拉在一起就一直悬在半空的心脏一下子安定下来。他勉强用酸软的手臂支撑起自己的上半身，好让瓜迪奥拉把自己抱在怀里-----虽然这让他被插得更深了。他颤抖着凑过去舔吻瓜迪奥拉的唇角，同时费力的提起自己软的不行的腰，去自己操弄自己。  
肠肉湿热，蠕动着缠紧阴茎，随着次次碾过敏感点，不一会儿穆里尼奥便趴在瓜迪奥拉身上大口喘气。瓜迪奥拉默不作声，只是用两只手掐住他的腰,向上挺跨代替穆里尼奥接过主导权，换来爱人大腿跟部细密的痉李。穆里尼奥显然受不住了。开玩笑，谁有本事在这样疯狂的比赛之中保持体力?他可不会做运动!  
“你别，啊......别太快!”  
话音未落，葡萄牙人就死死扣住爱人的肩射了出来。  
高潮之中的肠道紧紧绞死,瓜迪奥拉刚刚想要退出来射在外面，就被自家Omega察觉了意图，于是他发现于自己的腰被勾住,索性放任自己把爱人灌得满满的。  
“何塞,你想好孩子的名宇吗?”完事后，瓜迪奥拉抚摸着穆里尼奥微微凸起的小腹，忽然来了这么一句。  
穆里尼奥朝他翻了个白眼。  
“也是你的孩子，你为什不想呢?”  
“哦,我亲爱的何塞。”  
过了半晌，终于喘匀了的穆里尼奥缓缓开口”叫塔米,或者就叫何塞。”  
此时外面的月亮早已升至半空，瓜迪奥拉扯过被子把两人都盖上,凑过去亲了亲穆里尼奥的额头。  
“好梦,亲爱的。”


End file.
